We Bare Bears Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 April 2016
09:17:45 -!- Starkillerbot has joined Special:Chat 10:20:14 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has joined Special:Chat 10:20:20 hmm 10:20:21 XD 10:20:26 Rip me 10:20:41 Is anyone there? 10:20:45 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has left Special:Chat 10:20:45 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has joined Special:Chat 10:21:01 Xd I have so many devious ideas for you bot XD 10:21:08 /Bot stab 10:21:17 hmm, he removed it, awesome 10:21:24 /Bot kill 10:21:27 WOW 10:21:42 XD he actually removed them, You deserve a pat on the back 10:21:57 /I love you Bot 10:22:47 /Bot, I love you 10:22:51 AWESME 10:22:53 XD 10:23:08 But I know your weakness bot XD, it's me 10:23:13 Ditto Creeper Bot: Logs can be seen here. 10:23:13 !logs 10:23:26 I made you, that makes you the best bot ever 10:23:51 !plugins 10:23:54 .... 10:24:00 wow, I forgot that part XD 10:24:14 /Who made you Bot 10:24:20 /Who made you Lumpy 10:24:30 which index are you using? 10:24:48 * Ditto_Creeper_Bot gives Bot an apple 10:25:04 !commands 10:25:04 Ditto Creeper Bot, all defined commands are: !quit, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated. (Confused? Learn regex!) 10:25:30 cool cool, he removed seen-tell, youtube, but nothing more or less 10:25:41 Ditto Creeper Bot: My source code can be seen at https://github.com/sactage/chatbot-rb - feel free to contribute! or even help out somewhere bro or sis, what ever XD 10:25:41 !source 10:26:02 Ditto Creeper Bot: I last updated the logs 0 minutes ago. There are currently ~0 lines in the log buffer. 10:26:02 !updated 10:26:07 awesome 10:26:16 !updatelogs 10:26:28 nah, you can't listen that 10:26:34 only admins have full rights 10:26:47 these are mere commands only limited to users 10:26:52 I'm so ALONE XD 10:27:00 wait wait 10:27:09 !qu....nah 10:27:11 never mind 10:27:29 !ignore Ditto Creeper Bot 10:27:46 hmmm, wow, I actually hardcoded you Bot 10:28:27 I'm your Part Master-Brother 10:28:33 take brother first 10:28:48 Good job though with the coding StarmanW 10:28:53 Really proud of ya XD 10:29:06 Try making your own indexes 10:29:15 it can help you out mroe 10:29:36 /Dittotron version 10:29:55 Holo is out, youtube is out, logger is on, disk logger is off 10:30:00 YOU'RE WORKING XD 10:30:40 -!- Starkillerbot has joined Special:Chat 10:31:19 I really want you to meet your 2nd Elder brother Starkillerbot 10:31:28 His name is Universe Bot 10:31:36 He's so proud of you 10:31:41 You mde it here XD 10:32:02 Note to those reading: I love it that you love reading scrap like this XD 10:32:51 -!- StarmanW has joined Special:Chat 10:32:58 Hey there Ditto Creeper Bot 10:33:10 yes I've removed some of the plugins 10:33:23 XD 10:33:25 i dont think that is needed >.> 10:33:30 I know, its super okay 10:33:32 just the loggin will be fine 10:33:35 : D 10:33:37 I know 10:33:37 XD 10:33:44 but thanks anyways 10:33:50 I love that people love readng logs 10:33:56 You're Welcome XD 10:34:03 xP 10:34:16 besides, kinda fun to have the bot alive 10:34:17 PS 10:34:21 I do have the plugins installed for the bot used on my test wiki 10:34:23 I forgot to tell you something 10:34:27 yes ? 10:34:39 the dev is hard coded to Sandgar, I forgot to remove him 10:35:13 Sandgar ? 10:35:19 or you mean Sactage ? 10:35:22 You must open util.rb and replace Sandgar with StarmanW 10:35:46 apparently, he's one of my friends who asked me out to make a bot 10:35:53 ah I see 10:36:02 what does that do if I replaced it ? : 0 10:36:24 I by mistakenly, gave him more rights over the bot then me XD 10:36:31 oh 10:36:40 he would have control over the bot even when just a user 10:36:54 so, to remove it, goto util.rb in a notepad 10:36:58 i see thanks for letting me know 10:37:01 open Replace 10:37:13 You're welcome, just trying to be legit here ;p 10:37:25 I want my work to be 100 percent honest 10:37:33 xP hehe 10:37:35 done ! 10:37:38 awesome 10:37:46 now you have dev rights 10:37:55 Dev= Developer rights 10:38:15 as in, welcome to the big league of bot controlling 10:38:26 I'll try to even add a swear censor 10:38:34 I thought I already did though 10:38:38 ahh good ! (Y) 10:39:04 though the command is manual 10:39:26 as in, the user who executes it must goto the link and type in certain things 10:39:39 The one I already mentioned in the censor notepad 10:39:52 ah yes, Swearing triggers 10:40:27 ah 10:40:47 you have to add that inorder to censor triggers 10:40:54 I mean censor bad words 10:40:59 ;d tht 10:41:32 i see 10:43:19 but I guess it would be beneficial to leave it off 10:43:46 because you need the the exact evidence during a troll incident 10:44:35 precise 10:45:02 I wonder if I can make a Wiki indirect logger 10:45:11 ;-; It's worth a shot though 10:45:48 I mean, instead of logging here, it logs somewhere else but of this chat. 10:45:53 that was an example 10:46:22 maybe I can,really, it could be a logging break through XD 10:46:36 then GF will finally be awesome with it 10:46:41 well, see ya o/ 10:46:55 I'll be afk 10:51:00 ah yes that's my point, sometime if a troll user knows the command 10:51:12 the can spam it, so that is why best I remove it 10:51:25 agreed 10:51:26 and yes Im wondering if the bot can do that too 10:51:39 log this chat but upload the chat logs to another wiki 10:51:41 but what about the ban notifyer 10:51:49 notifier 10:52:41 hmm im not sure how to use that at the moment 10:53:13 it's part logger 10:53:40 it adds in a page about the user who got banned and why 10:53:49 ah I see 10:54:31 sort of like a tattle tale 10:54:32 XD 10:55:31 ah xP 11:00:06 I wonder how long the bot will be on 11:01:47 im gonna try load it until tonight 11:01:52 as long my computer is on 11:05:12 You should try giving it to all the admins 11:05:17 in HTF, we have that 11:05:48 ah yep 11:06:10 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has left Special:Chat 11:15:27 -!- StarmanW has joined Special:Chat 13:34:48 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has joined Special:Chat 14:49:31 -!- Starkillerbot has joined Special:Chat 2016 04 03